


Love

by LordYouko



Series: When The Lines Blur [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aristocracy, Control, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, Incest, Inucest, Kneeling, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Masochism, Obedience, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, Submission, Suffering, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha craves whatever his elder brother does to him. Love, after all, sees no logic. Sesshoumaru knows that he does not love the half-breed. Why, then, are some of his actions so…inconsistent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Part 1 - Love**

 

Pain and Suffering are not the same.

 

Inuyasha thinks of this when his brother is pounding into him harshly and the rest of the world fades away and then there is only his beautiful elder brother’s power over him, his complete helplessness and the delicious, exquisite pain.

 

Pain, Inuyasha thinks hazily, is good. Pain is _very_ good. It helps you find your way. Without pain, he feels…restless. There is a light buzz in his brain. And of course, pain is nothing without the humiliation, the degradation.

 

Inuyasha feels this when his alpha whispers addictive insults in his ears as he slides his demon cock into his blood slicked asshole. Sesshoumaru, of course, is perfect and beautiful and powerful and…well, what else is important? So Inuyasha lets the demon reach into his soul and destroy whatever little self-esteem, self-worth that he has developed since their last encounter. After all, it is there for him to enjoy, to break - just like his little brother.

 

Inuyasha is broken…but Sesshoumaru was not the one to break him. No, Inuyasha was already broken long ago….years ago…perhaps on the day he learned the meaning of the jeer ‘hanyou’ and ‘bastard’. Perhaps on the day he met his older brother and decided to become him. But of course, he could not and he sees that now, so here he is, being fucked into the expensive, priceless sheets by the demon Lord above him. And there is no where else he’d rather be.

 

Inuyasha looks tolerable when he blushes, Sesshoumaru thinks absently as he drives his dick into little brother, over and over again. The tight little ass taking the giant intruder so well, so deep, because it cannot do otherwise. The tortured little face, scrunched up in pleasure and pain as Sesshoumaru deals out his abusive pleasure. Yes, shame suits Inuyasha; it is what the demon Lord likes to see on him – he wants to see the shame and the submission and the desperate adoration that the puppy doesn’t know he can’t hide. Sesshoumaru wants his brother’s fragile, damaged soul in his hand; his to savor and his to wrench and tear and destroy.

 

Sesshoumaru thinks that this is where he belongs, the half-demon bastard. Beneath him. Being torn, hurt and dominated by him – his cock, his fans, his claws, his will. This is his place. And Inuyasha agrees with him, but for different reasons. Because, for Inuyasha, love is giving yourself to someone. The half-demon has learned his place well in the world; has learned to be alone and strong, all the while knowing, that this is what he is not.

 

So he waits; till _that_ one comes along – the lonely, beautiful priestess who pities him and does not fear him. So he gives himself to her; he gifts her his heart for her to do what she likes with it and she goes ahead and breaks it. Of course, it was not her fault but the heart does not know that, does it? It breaks anyway. So Inuyasha collects the broken pieces of himself. But now, he is tired of waiting so he carefully unravels the place where he has hidden his heart and gifts the pieces to his brother. Love, after all, is an irrational thing.

 

Sesshoumaru, unlike his brother, knows what love is. Love is leaving your mate and your son and your lands and your life for a human whore and her hanyou child. So Sesshoumaru knows that he is powerful because he does not love.

 

He is amused by his brother’s adoration. Let the child love and worship him if he likes. He will take his pleasure from the boy. Let the boy offer him everything. He will take it and in return, gift him the pain he desires.

 

Inuyasha never protests when his brother orders him to his palace. Inuyasha never makes a sound as he sneaks into his own home and quiet as a whisper, enters his elder brother’s chambers. He does not ask why he must kneel silently in front of him; does not question why he must bow his head; does not ask why his brother allows him to meet his eyes.

 

So he waits for the Lord to bestow him with a glance and when his brother feels like, Inuyasha submits, all the while staring into depthless golden eyes. He does not know how anyone can imagine that his eyes are similar to his elder’s. There is no comparison accept the color -  like diamond and glass; like yellowed leaves and molten gold. His brother’s eyes are smoldering, piercing, inscrutable. His own are dark, dirty gold. Dirty.

 

His brother calls him a dirty half-breed when they fuck. He calls him a whore and a fuck-toy when he cums on the hanyou’s face; he calls him the dirt beneath his feet when he runs lethal claws on – and through – his skin. Sesshoumaru calls him everything he knows himself to be and more and Inuyasha moans and begs and screams with pleasure at the oh so fitting words and ruthless fangs on his unprotected neck.

 

Did he tell you that the words are the best part? Pain and wounds can be inflicted by many but it is only Sesshoumaru who can tear the walls around his heart with his merciless, cold, true words. Yes, he knows he is nothing. Yes, he knows he is alive because it pleases the demon Lord to keep him so. Yes, he knows that he deserves this- this pain and this punishment. Yes, he knows his brother cares nothing for him accept it is amusing to use his body so. Yes, he knows he will always return.

 

Kagome does not know that he grows hard when his brother calls him a filthy half-breed in front of everyone. His friends don’t know that Inuyasha shivers with pleasure when Sesshoumaru grabs his arm, even if it _is_ to burn his wrist with his acid. Kagome doesn’t know that when Sesshoumaru slams him to the ground, Inuyasha has no wish to escape. Kagome doesn’t know that when his brother orders him to his knees, it takes every fiber of his will to not obey.

 

“Aniue,” he whispers, eyes closed as he savors the beautiful torture and his brother’s cruel control.

 

“Little brother,” the demon whispers, “You are mine.”

 

Inuyasha agrees completely, though he knows that his brother does not mean it. After all, possession requires at least some level of caring, right?

 

“Yours…always…”

 

He has said this so many times but he means it. He belonged to his brother the day he knew that he could not defeat him. He belonged to Sesshoumaru the day the elder claimed his life and death. Now it does not matter if the Lord tires of him, abandons him, beats him, kills him. Inuyasha will always love him, always belong to him because Sesshoumaru will never betray him like Kikyou did. Sesshoumaru never promised him anything at all.

 

Inuyasha revels in his captivity when his brother ties him up in painful, demon chains, when he is forbidden any movement till he earns it.

 

But that is not the only thing his brother controls, for the games that they play are endless. If it pleases him, Sesshoumaru controls his arousal, his release, his sleep, his comfort, his very life.

 

Inuyasha must be his brother’s footstool for the day if it pleases the Lord to have him so. And Inuyasha is hard the whole day with his brother’s booted foot resting casually on him – his belly, his back, his ass, his face – as Sesshoumaru continues with his routine work as if nothing were different, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have his naked, aroused brother as his footstool. And when he is allowed to get up, Inuyasha loves to look in the mirror and see his brother’s bootprint on his body. After all, it is his place, is it not?

 

Inuyasha comes the hardest when he lies naked on the floor at his fully clothed brother’s feet and Sesshoumaru sits idly and crushes his little brother’s hard dick with his boot.

 

Inuyasha must be his leashed pet if Sesshoumaru so desires. Inuyasha must stay suspended in the harness, body contorted in painful ways, if that is what his brother wants. Inuyasha must lick his elder brother’s boots clean if Sesshoumaru allows it. Yes, _allows_ , for Inuyasha loves to do this but has he earned it today? If not, then of course he will work very hard to please his brother enough to grant him the privilege.

 

Inuyasha loves it when he has to beg his brother to be allowed pee. He loves it when he must hold it in, no matter how painful for his brother commands it. He loves it when Sesshoumaru rests languidly, glancing at him occasionally in amusement as the hanyou fidgets from the discomfort in his bladder. Inuyasha loves it when he promises the demon everything if only he is allowed to pee and he loves it even more when his brother refuses.

 

But there is yet one thing his brother never does and that is to allow anyone _else_ to degrade, beat, fuck him. Sesshoumaru never invites others over to watch as he takes his pleasure in the half-breed. Sesshoumaru never allows anyone else to lay a hand on Inuyasha. And like everything else that his brother does, Inuyasha does not question this.

 

But Sesshoumaru does. He wonders why he sleeps more peacefully with his little brother curled up at his feet; wonders why his vision goes red if anyone else even looks at Inuyasha the wrong way. He wonders why he loves to hear tortured screams of pleasure and pain from the little bastard as he batters him into the mattress.

 

And when Inuyasha falls unconscious after his abuse, Sesshoumaru wonders why he covers his little brother with a silk sheet and watches him sleep.

 

***


End file.
